For You
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Why else would Tony act even more like a show-off around Bruce...? c:


Bruce stalked across the kitchen, not in the mood for anything else to wake him up. It was bad enough that he woke up on his own close to lunchtime, but now he would also have to deal with feeling so tired the rest of the day. Someone tinkered with his alarm, and it didn't even have sound, until he realized it was turned down as much as it could. His fellow Avengers better not mess with him or…

He froze when he spotted the very man he figured to be culprit. Who was also humming along with the radio along with some newer singer? Though this was amusing, but then again… the flowery apron was adding so much to this… It still made the more civilized version of his switch feel an anger bubbling up. Even more so than his usual Hulk rage.

Watching the billionaire making boiled eggs a bit more before actually walking into full view or even attempting to gain attention, Bruce found himself looking around. Where were the others? Then he began his move to sit at the barstool surrounding the front of the kitchen counter, clearing his throat loud enough. Glaring at the blasting radio that droned him out, the older male tried a, "Good morning, Mister Stark!"

Tony spun around, and wiggled a bit along with the annoying cheerful pop tune. He smiled and waved with a free hand that wasn't holding a bowl with a trio of nice looking eggs, "Back at you, Bruce." Noticing the slight eye twitch, he turned around after placing the glass bowl right in front of Banner and switched off the cute little kitchen radio. "I hope you're hungry, I'm actually attempting to cook today."

"Really?" It wasn't common, but Jarvis was probably getting some modifications or something. A bit touched regardless, he thanked his odd friend and picked up the cooked food product. Biting and continuing to chew it, he noticed the Tony just kept smiling at him. A bit weirded out by this display, Bruce quirked a brow at the opposite.

Stark grabbed his own bowl and moved around so he could sit next to his fellow superhero in a stool. The two ate in silence, but it was nicer than you would expect. They got along fine, but never got incredibly close. It seemed the casual Iron Man wanted to change that. Grinning after they both visibly finished their delicious breakfasts, "Hey, I might be getting a bit 'rusty' at being Iron Man… want to watch me practice?"

Rolling his eyes a bit at that pun, the lightly tanned man hopped down to put away their bowls helpfully. But still… He could watch the rich man show off his suit's abilities in a flashy way, crowing about how amazing he was regardless of if he got a dent or not… Then again, there was the possibility the male would take off his armor and then glisten with the manliest sheen of sweat… "Yeah, sure," gently chuckled the doctor, placing the bowls into the clean sink softly.

Not noticing the blush because of the back to him, Tony got up and tried to hold back excitement. Sure, he liked to prove how great he was to everyone else… But Bruce was different. When he was a normal appearing human, the genius was completely enthralled with the other. "Alright, meet you outside in a bit?" Not even waiting for a nod in agreement, the other left the vast room eagerly, hoping to get changed fast.

He made it to the most scientific room, smiling and walking right for the armor that was displayed and shimmering under the extensive lighting. Tony moved in front of it, and watched it split open so he could step in and wear it easily. Turning to face the other direction the Iron Man stepped backwards until he felt the smooth metal on his skin, even through his clothing. It started to shut around him, and he rested his head against the padding behind his head, despite the space he'd have around his face. Stark sighed outwards and waited for it to finish closing and the computer screen to activate completely.

"Greetings," chirped Jarvis, giving a computerized sort of yawning noise.

Starting to walk off towards the window to leave off and into the sunny and warm world outdoors, the superhero spoke up, "Like your nap?"

Giving a sort of chuckle as the dark-haired made it to the roof to lift off, the program seemed to be amused, "Oh yes, you know how much computerized gadgets just simply need those…"

Rolling his eyes, Tony shrugged, "Hey you never know, Jarvis. I want you to feel comfortable while-"

"You wanted to cook for Mister Banner, yes. Don't think I don't know what you're up to…" Interjected the neutral vocals of the created voice.

Ignoring the tone of knowing, the show-off began to dive from the roof. His flight ability was yet to be activated. A small part of him hated this idea, but he could feel that somewhere his gorgeous crush was watching his every movement… He wanted it to be of awe and inspiration. No one got this attention from Banner, and he loved that… Loved him?

Shaking his metal adorned head, the man of iron properties at last let the flight option exist throughout his system. Floating peacefully up at the moment, the male peered around, then up. It shocked him that Bruce was looking down from the roof where he was leapt off. Grinning to himself, Stark started speeding up right at the other. It startled the scientist like no other, who reeled back and fell onto his backside.

Laughing in his somewhat distorted vocals, Iron Man landed on the edge of the roof. It was towering over the older, whom got up in a huff, that made him do so. Pretending to show signs of being worried the best he could, forgetting momentarily about changes that would occur…

Bruce was suddenly trying to size himself up to the younger, "Very funny!" He spoke dryly and pouting despite the need to show his anger.

Quickly zipping off, the Iron Man felt a tug in his heart to make this up. He rushed around the building, and then found the obstacle course on a more ground level. Moving about it, he grinned unnoticeably and made sure to show his crush he was capable of so much… Until he heard a light crackle above him. Peeking up towards the source, he nearly had a heart attack.

There would be a lot of rain, he could clearly see. That and he had a bit of a fear of thunderstorms. Before he could get too far up, the rain felt a need to make its inevitable appearance, causing Tony to feel his suit not being able to take this. It was a setback with all this… electricity. It was cleverly set up so you couldn't get electrocuted, but the metal couldn't take too much rain either.

The last thing he remembered was hitting back down to the ground…

~T/B~

Sitting up in a plush bed, his lonely king sized, Stark relaxed a bit. He was dry in the clothes he was originally wearing, but it was probably a huge pain to take the powerful suit off the unconscious body. Jarvis piped up like he could read minds, "Don't worry, sir, I have the capability of taking it off you myself. Though Bruce is still quite worried about you…"

Just then the older meekly walked into the room, "I hope you're okay, Mister-"

"Tony," interjected the differing scientist, "Call me Tony…"

"Right… Tony," the Hulk corrected himself carefully for once, "I hope you're okay, though." Smiling gently he sat at the bedside and reached out a hand to run it over the shorter and well-kept facial hair on the cheekbones.

When it went for the other side, Tony caught the lithe hand and kissed it without thinking. Then before the other could say anything, he tugged on the arm to bring their lips together. It was clear they both were yearning for this since they met or something 'cheesy' (more so how Tony would describe this) like that… Even though he would rather this not happen during a scary thunderstorm, Stark was sure glad his new partner was here to make things better for his mental health currently.


End file.
